Define Perfect
by Aliaandraa
Summary: Everything in Kinomoto Sakura’s perfect life is going terribly wrong. Can Syaoran make her not so perfect day any better? SS Oneshot Fluff.


**Define Perfect**

* * *

**_Summary_**: Everything in Kinomoto Sakura's perfect life is going terribly wrong. Can Syaoran make her not so perfect day any better? SS Oneshot Fluff. 

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"Saku, baby, why are you so worked up about it?"

"Worked up about WHAT!?" Sakura demanded, her eyes glaring at her boyfriend. Syaoran sighed. "One percent isn't going to kill you Sakura."

"That's what you think." Sakura grumbled, still furious at her latest math test result. How was this even possible? She was _the_ Kinomoto Sakura. The **perfect** Kinomoto Sakura. What had she ever done to deserve this? She had been good her entire life. She had listened to her father, done exceptionally well in school, and was working towards getting a huge scholarship. Yet, how did this happen? It was impossible. But still, Sakura store blankly at her test result. No way. No freaking way. There must have been a mistake or some sort of error. There must have been! Yet, faced with the sad cruelty of the world, Sakura's grade would not change. The tragic reality was that the grade would stay the same, her entire life. This one test would never change. This was like Syaoran doing well in Japanese. It just couldn't happen! Wouldn't ever happen. This was like if hell froze over!

No, it was worse. Much worse. It was… It was…

Unacceptable.

Sakura's face drained of colour.

Syaoran shook his head, swinging his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Relax, will you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "A ghost?!" Sakura shrieked. She wished she had seen a ghost. That would have been a ga-zillion times better than her math test result. And that said something, because Sakura had been afraid of ghosts all her life. "Shh." Syaoran hushed, seeing people look at them as they walked through the hallways. "A ghost I can handle, but this?!" Sakura was still holding her math test tightly. She began to wave it around frantically. "This, is just… j-just…" she sputtered, not knowing what to say.

"Impossible?" Syaoran suggested. "Yes! Exactly! See, even you agree. I told you so, I'm _always_ right. And now, I'm going to die. DIE! Die, I tell you. D-i-e. DIE." Sakura burst out. "A little melodramatic today, are we, sweetie?" he questioned, smiling. He couldn't help but smile. Sakura was so adorable when she got mad over such a trivial thing. She always freaked out about her marks, regardless of it was good or bad. If she got another 100 she'd worry about how she was going to prepare for the next test to get 100. And if she didn't get 100, she'd worry even more about her mark and how she was going to prepare for the next test to boost up her 'low' mark. Sakura didn't answer him as she continued to stare, wide-eyed at her math test. She was in disbelief. "And for the record, I didn't agree with you. I just provided assistance in finishing your sentence." He added.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, what? Little Miss Perfect is done spazzing?" Syaoran inquired teasingly when he noticed Sakura had finally taken her eyes off her math test. "Shut up." She told him, as they came to a stop near Sakura's locker and she had begun to open it with one hand. "It's only one test, Saku." But she ignored him. She neatly put her awful evidence of her life coming to a premature end into one of her folders. She had gone over and over it several times. There was no denying it. She had done a stupid mistake. She had been careless and reckless. Who would have known such a small retarded mistake could change her entire life? Sakura suddenly felt very angry at her stupid mistake. Her life was over! She felt the rage bubble up inside her.

"_I will be honest with you all. I am disappointed with the marks of this test. Most of you barely passed, and even those who usually do well have dropped…" _

_The Sensei began to lecture on about the latest (or not latest) test that he had finally gotten around to marking. Sakura would call it the 'most recent' test being it was already a month after they had done the test. She sat in her seat cheerfully, tuning out the Sensei's complaints how the class could do better. Of course, this lecture had never been directed to Sakura, her being one of, if not the smartest student in the class. She was actually pretty confident about the test. She had studied hard, and it'd just be another 100 to add to her perfect grades. She had nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing at all._

_That being said, she couldn't help but whisper to her boyfriend, who sat behind her, "I'm scared. What if I fail?" _

_Syaoran made a 'pfft' sound. "You? Fail? Please, Saku." He whispered back in a heavy tone of sarcasm. "No, seriously. I think I might have made a mistake on one of the questions. You know I can't mess up in this class. I need to maintain this 100 percent average. One fatal mistake, and bye bye one hundred percent. I'm terrified. I am so going to fail. I'm going to fail. Syaaaoran!" She began to whine, all under her breath so that Sensei wouldn't hear. "You'll be fine, Sakura. Quiz stressing yourself out. I know that you know you're going to be just fine. You'll get another 100, then be smiling for the rest of the day." He assured. Sakura couldn't help but to smile at this, she knew she'd be fine, but it still felt nice all the same hearing it from him. _

_Syaoran poked her in her back, and she held back a squeal. She turned around and he pushed up a note to the corner of his desk. She took it and turned around before opening it. "_**I love you. Don't worry." **_Sakura melted at this and quickly scribbled back, "_**I love you too**_." She tossed the note behind her. "Saku…" he called to her softly as she smiled at him and read the note on his desk from an angle. "_**Another 100 for Kinomoto Sakura. Do you want to celebrate with dinner? With me, of course**_." _

"_Do you even have to ask?" she giggled quietly. Syaoran just smiled in return, crumpling the note up and shoving it in his bag. "Well… at that being said… I will now pass out the tests…" Sensei sat at his desk and began calling up names. _

"_I'm scared, still. What if I fail?" Sakura wailed, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip. "Sakura, shut up." He said, laughing. "Li." Sensei called. Syaoran winked at Sakura before getting up from his seat to get his test. Syaoran came back with a smirk plastered on his perfect lips. "Lemme see." Sakura requested as Syaoran gave it to her. "Good job, honey." She congratulated his 93 percent. Sakura then passed back his test and waited patiently for her name to be called. Sensei called out names and after what seemed like the longest time ever, Sakura heard her name. _

"_And the great perfect Kinomoto falls." _

_Sakura store blankly at her Sensei. What did he mean by that? That was definitely not any good… Sakura hesitantly got up from her seat to go retrieve her math test. Suddenly, she felt anxious and worried. What if… what if…With a quick glance behind her, she saw Syaoran nod at her, smiling reassuringly. "Good effort, Kinomoto." Sensei said, handing her back her test. And then Sakura took a double take, her eyes going wide, gasping. "Oh… my… God." _

_Sakura stood there, stunned in disbelief at her grade. She blinked twice, but the grade remained the same. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she'd wake up any second now… any second now… but no such luck. "This… This is impossible, Sensei." Sakura got out, nervously flipping through the pages to find her mistake. "I'm sorry, Kinomoto. But the impossible has become very possible." Sensei told her. "What did I get wrong?!?" Sakura questioned hysterically. "Page 5. Now if you'd take your seat Kinomoto…" Sensei answered, dismissing her off. "There must be a mistake." Sakura argued, quickly scanning over page five. But there it was, one prominent X on her page. Sakura couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. No, no way. _

_Sakura fainted. _

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!"

"What are you still doing here, kajuu?" Touya questioned, yelling so that Sakura could hear him from upstairs. He took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee, being collectively calm. "Oh no! I'm…I'm – AHH!" There was a crash. Touya continued to drink his coffee as if nothing had happened. "Oww!" Sakura groaned. Touya then got up and walked towards the stairs where he saw Sakura crumpled in a mess with little stars swirling around her. "You're so clumsy." He snickered. Sakura sat up, still feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the fall. "Oh my **GOD**! I'm going to be late!" she moaned, scrambling to get up in attempts to organize herself. She jumped up in a flash, and continued to run around like a mad chicken that had its head cut off.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe this is actually happening! Ahh! This is so unbelievable!!" Sakura exclaimed in distress as she dashed this way and that. "Better hurry up!" Touya grinned, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction that Sakura would most definitely be late, for maybe the first time in her life. "I must be cursed!" She concluded. "Yes. A cursed kajuu. That sounds about right." Touya agreed, smirking. Sakura stopped in front of her brother momentarily, glaring at him with an evil eye. "Just you wait! Karma! All this mean things you're doing to me will catch up to you! Noo! Is that the time already?! AHH! This isn't happening! I can't be late! I'm_ never_ late! Stupid alarm clock didn't go off! Oh my God! I'm so mad! Why?! What have I ever done?!" She whined chaotically. "It's 8:20. You have ten minutes to get to homeroom… or else you're going to be late!" Touya warned.

Sakura screamed.

After getting her act together in a record time, Sakura bolted out the door. She ran to school, in desperation that perhaps the bell would be delayed, or something. Or maybe the announcements were long, or maybe they were malfunctioning… anything! Sakura wished and wished as she ran. She had skipped breakfast because she was rushing and one of her folders weren't organized chronologically. This thought drove her insane to her very being. Sakura's perfect life was coming to a tragic end. She was able to make a final sprint of her life to school, hurrying through the doors and hallways to her locker.

Huffing and trying to catch her breath, Sakura began opening her locker. She had run for nothing. The hallways were nearly deserted, except for the rare student who had first period spare and the bell had long gone. The announcements were over, but Sakura still had a little hope in sneaking into homework without being noticed. If only she could open her locker and shove her stuff in it… 2… she turned to the right. 48. She swung the arrow around to the left. And 12. She pulled on the lock, but it wouldn't open.

Sakura felt like screaming in frustration, but she didn't dare. Class was going on now, and she wouldn't want to be a disturbance to anybody. She tried again, slowly turning to each number. But still, nothing. The lock would not budge open. "Argh! Stupid lock!" Sakura yelled at it, before deciding to try one more time. But nothing. The lock would not open for her.

In an impulsive decision, she decided to run to Syaoran's locker. It was further from her homeroom than hers, but at least it was something. She didn't need anything from her locker for first period anyway. She just needed to dump her extra stuff somewhere, and fast. She'd just shove all her excess stuff in Syaoran's locker for now. Okay, 31, 52 and 28. She pulled on the lock. "Please, please, please work!" she prayed.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed. She frantically tried again, her hands now shaking. She was so late now. She had just had to be locker handicapped when she was unexceptionally late. Usually when she couldn't get a lock open, Syaoran was nearby to save the day.

A wave of sheer luck hit Sakura and the locked clicked open on the third attempt. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she chanted as she shoved her stuff into the locker. She would just have to make a run to her locker after first period to retrieve her second period things.

"It's so nice of you to finally join us, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura, who was out of breath, nodded. She bowed her head politely. "I'm sorry Minako-Sensei. I woke up late, and everything just seems to be going terribly wrong." She apologized. "Let's not make this a habit. The homework is on the board, get the notes off somebody." Minako-Sensei instructed. "Yes. Okay." Sakura replied, walking down her aisle to slide into her seat beside Syaoran. He smiled at her, "Rough morning?"

"Like you'll never believe." Sakura sighed exasperatedly, pouting. "Aww, poor thing. Your first late ever. How does it feel?" he questioned. "Awful. Everything is so **NOT** perfect. I'm so depressed!" she answered, waiting for Syaoran to sympathize her and tell her that she'd be okay. "It's just a very bad coincidence." He comforted. "No it's not! I must be cursed. It's not fair. It's that stupid 99 percent in math!" she cried. "Yes, of course. Your math test is the reason behind why your perfect world is turning against you." Syaoran said, raising one of his eye brows in sarcasm. "It's not fair!" she wailed.

"Life's not fair, love."

Sakura banged her head on her desk, completely drained of hope. "It will get better." Syaoran reassured, smiling at her and rubbing her back. She looked up at him and she couldn't help but smile back. Syaoran was just so cute. Also, he always knew what to say and when to say it. He was always able to cheer her up whenever she felt down. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so.

Even when she was stressed to the very being where she was at the point that she might explode, Syaoran could always make it better. His smile alone could brighten up her entire day. He was great. He was just simply absolutely wonderful. She wouldn't know how she'd survive without him. He just had this way of being so adorable that she forgot about all the stress that built up from school. He just had this thing about him that could make just about everything better. He was her outlet. When she felt like the world was giving her too much for her to handle, he let her lean on him. He was perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted, and more. He was completely perfect for her. They were perfect for each other.

That's why when he had smiled at her, Sakura felt a tiny sense of hope. Syaoran could always look upon the better side of things. He loved her with everything he had, and he'd always tried to make her the happiest she could be. He always assured her she'd be fine when she was freaking out. He knew, without a doubt, that she would be fine. He sometimes wished that she believed and trusted herself wholly, but he wouldn't change anything about Sakura. He loved her for exactly who she was. When it came to her, he was always optimistic. There was nothing 'bad' that could ever affect Sakura. She was 'perfect'. She had the 'perfect' life. One little math test and one late slip couldn't change that.

"Maybe…" she murmured. Maybe it wouldn't. But Sakura didn't let that get to her. She had Syaoran, and that's all she needed. That's all she wanted.

And she might have hit rock bottom, but now, she was sure she could only go up.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"See I told you so. Nothing has happened to you after being dreadfully and disastrously late. You were probably just over-reacting. You just need to take a deep breath in and… eat." Syaoran grinned, taking a bite of his lovely homemade Chinese lunch. Sakura blinked, "…Eat?" she inquired, giving her boyfriend a weird look. "Yes, eat. Aren't you hungry?" he asked, moving his lunch between them. Sakura's stomach answered for her, her face turning red. "I guess so… I'm starved. I didn't have time for like, anything this morning at all. No breakfast. No lunch. No snacks. No organizing. No brushing hair. Nothing. I even fell down the stairs too! Then Onii-chan laughed at me and I got this bruise!" Sakura complained, frowning the entire time.

"Aww, poor baby." Syaoran agreed, moving his left hand to squeeze her knee underneath the table. "Have some." He urged, pushing his lunch closer to her. Sakura looked at him, "But what about you? That won't be enough…" she trailed off. Syaoran shrugged. "I'm fine. I ate breakfast. If anything I can just go buy something, no problem."

Sakura dug in. "I'll be back." He told her, getting up. Sakura shook her head. "No. I can get it for you. Since I stole your lunch and all." She offered. Syaoran frowned. "Just eat, Sakura." Sakura got up. "I'll come with you. Just give me a few minutes to finish this…" Sakura had finished Syaoran's lunch in record time. "Somebody was hungry." He laughed, seeing his empty bento lunch. Sakura shyly smiled, getting up as he slipped his hand in hers as the walked towards the cafeteria line.

"Do you want more food?" he asked her, as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" he questioned softly. Sakura nodded, happy to be in his arms. "Mm. Now I am." She answered. "Your perfect world isn't crashing down on you now… over a little ninety nine percent and one late…" he trailed off as they moved up awkwardly in line. "It almost did. I was so sure that my perfection would be ruined. But you saved me." She smiled. "That's good to know. But you could have handled it even without me. A 99 percent and a late? Come on now, that's nothing for the all great perfect Kinomoto Sakura." He teased. "Are you making fun of me?" she questioned, turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"Me? Make fun of you? Never!" he faked hurt, holding up one of his hands to the left side of his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran then let go of her, taking a hold of her hand. "What do you want babe?" he asked, as he noticed they were close to the front of the line. "Umm—" Sakura got cut off unexpectedly as somebody crashed into her. **BOOM**. _CRASH_, her perfection came crumbling down as she knew it. Sakura screamed a high pitched shriek.

"Oh shit! Oh my! Are you okay Kinomoto-chan?! I'm so sorry!" A girl burst out in hysterics. She bent down immediately in attempts to help Sakura wipe off all the chocolate milk that had drench her head to toe. "Sakura!" Syaoran called out, helping wipe her as Sakura sat there on the floor, in pure shock. A crowd had gathered. "Kinomoto-chan! Oh my!" they all gasped and awed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped! Please forgive me Kinomoto-chan!" The girl wailed, tears brimming up in her eyes. At least Syaoran was by her side, trying to get control of the situation. Sakura heard him whispering into her ear, but she was too stunned to hear any of what he was saying. She still couldn't believe out of _all_ the people in the** entire** school, _she_ was the one who got soaked with chocolate milk. It was unbelievable. First her math test, then her first late, now this?

Something or somebody was out to get Sakura. Sakura was sure of it now. All three bad things couldn't have all happened all in under twenty-four hours. It was impossible. Nothing bad had really happened this dramatically to Sakura before. Her life was supposed to be perfect! And it was, until yesterday. She was supposed to be perfect! Yet, something was out to destroy her perfection. Why was this happening to her? Why?!

Her life was perfect. How did it all go wrong? Why was it all going wrong? Nothing like this had happened to Sakura before… so why did it all start now? Her life was so perfect, nothing could wrong… nothing was supposed to go wrong. Yet, Sakura found herself in the position of having a 99 percent average, having a late on her permanent record and having chocolate milk all over her. She still couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real. It felt all wrong. All this wasn't supposed to happen to her. Any second now, she was sure she would wake up panting from this nightmare….any second now.

Kinomoto Sakura didn't have all this bad stuff happen to her. Her life was perfect. It always had been, and it was supposed always will be. But, the rate at all the bad stuff that was happening her, Sakura's perfect life… was well… turning out… not so perfect as she imagined it should be.

It was then she was blinded with a bright light. "Smile, Sakura-chan!" A camera clicked again. Sakura could have_ killed_ Tomoyo right then. Those pictures would be all over the school by tomorrow, at least. Tomoyo was so going down. She just so happened to be the head of the photography club and had a strange obsession of taking pictures of Sakura.

Great, just perfect, things couldn't possibly get any worse… could they?

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"Kinomoto."

"Yes Sensei?" Sakura inquired in a tired and exhausted voice. "Why are you in an oversized boy's physical education uniform?" he questioned. Sakura sighed. "Um, there was an accident at lunch. Somebody crashed into me. My uniform got dirty." She explained, blushing. "Very well, Kinomoto." Sensei nodded understandingly and began erasing the board. Sakura, now in sixth period, which was one of the rare classes without Syaoran, began to tune out the Sensei. She sighed, she missed Syaoran already.

He was so amazing. He was everything she had ever dreamed her perfect man to be, probably more than that. Li Syaoran was her soul mate, her confidant, her true love. She loved every single part of him. That's what made him so perfect for her. He wasn't perfect as perfection would define but he was perfect for her. And that's all Sakura needed.

He was so good to her. He was supportive, so wonderful. They complemented each other perfectly. When Sakura was with him, she couldn't be any happier. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with him. Sakura missed him deeply, even though she had only seen him under an hour ago. She didn't realize it, but she had written his name on her blank piece of paper. She sketched a little heart beside his name, then added a plus and her name. She then wrote _Li Sakura_. It was perfect. It sounded just right, just perfect. He was perfect, perfect for her.

"_Sakura…Sakura baby, get up."_

_But Sakura was still in shock to do anything. "Sakura, get up. Sensei is here. It was all just an accident. Come on, get up." Syaoran tugged on her arm. "Kinomoto-san? Are you alright? Can you get up?" Sensei asked, kneeling down so that she could see Sakura eye to eye. "It's alright, Saku. You're going to be fine." Syaoran whispered softly. "Li-san, help her up." Sensei instructed when Sakura didn't answer back. She was still in a dazed state. Syaoran lifted Sakura easily, trying not to touch her too much so he wouldn't get too wet. "Oh dear. I don't think we have any spare clothes… does Kinomoto-san have gym this year?" Sensei frowned. Syaoran shook his head. "Well come on now, into the girls change room, we'll figure something out." Sensei ushered, trying to break up the crowd that had formed._

"_Sakura… hello! Sakura." Syaoran waved a hand in front of her and still nothing. She had a blank empty expression on her face. Syaoran sighed, leading Sakura through the cafeteria towards the exit to the halls. At least she could walk by herself now. "Saku…?" Syaoran questioned, but Sakura didn't say anything. _

_Tomoyo, once she was done taking enough pictures scrambled to Sakura's side. "Oh my God! Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" she asked, full of concern. Syaoran and Tomoyo led Sakura towards the girls change room. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Tomoyo screeched into Sakura's ear. Syaoran tried snapping in her face. Finally, Sakura broke out of her state of mind. "I'm cold," She mumbled quietly "And icky."_

"_I have my gym clothes in my locker. You can wear that, even though it's a little big on you. Is that alright, Sensei?" Syaoran questioned. Sensei sighed. "It will have to suffice." Sakura looked helplessly at Syaoran. "I guess today just isn't your day, Saku." He said, before leaving Sakura in Tomoyo's and Sensei's care as he went to go fetch his clothes in his locker. "Come on Sakura-chan, we need to get you clean." Tomoyo smiled, leading Sakura into the change room to go shower. _

"Get your pencils and pens out. Perhaps an eraser too. I'm giving you 5 minutes for you to review your _test_." The word 'test' broke Sakura from her thoughts. Test? What test?

Sakura froze coldly dead in her tracks. Test….?

'_You must be kidding me_.' Sakura thought to herself as she politely raised her hand. "What's the problem, Kinomoto?" Sensei asked. "Umm… Sensei, what test are you talking about?" Sakura inquired. Sensei frowned. "Chapter 8 Test, Kinomoto." He replied, giving Sakura a weird look. "But that's not right, Sensei. The test was scheduled for tomorrow." Sakura corrected. Sensei shook his head. "Today's the test Kinomoto. Today's the 23rd. You've known about this test for two weeks now."

Sakura's face grew puzzled. That can't be right. Impossible. There was no way that was right. Sakura searched into her backpack for her planner. She wrote down everything in it, all her important dates concerning school, family matters and of course, Syaoran. She flipped through the pages to find today's date, her heart pounding. Her mind recalled the test was clearly tomorrow. She had scheduled it for tomorrow, for sure. But something in the back of her heart was telling and reminding her that the test was today, and that she was going to fail because she had not properly prepared.

She finally got to today's page, and she could have sworn her heart had stopped beating when she saw the little stars and capitals around her period six test that was scheduled… today.

Sakura's head crashed on her desk. Right on her open planner. "Noo. Unreal." She murmured. Could the day get any worse?! It seemed to be progressing at a very steep and downhill rate. How could she have overlooked the test? How?! She had never forgotten about a test ever in her life before. Why did today have to be the one day that she didn't remember she had a test? Why today of _all_ the days in the year?

Sakura was beginning to think she was truly cursed as she didn't even bother to go over her notes as the last two minutes of the study session ticked on. She had made her study notes a few days ago, but hadn't really studied it yet. She planned to study them tonight. It was all a part of her schedule. Her planner was perfect, flawless. Yet how did how this tiny error be made on Sakura's worst day possible? It was unreal. Sakura wished and wished that she would wake up from this horrid nightmare. It wasn't all happening to her. This couldn't all happen to her, especially all in ONE day. It was unreal.

"Kinomoto-chan? Are you okay?" One of her classmates asked, seeing Sakura's head just lying on her desk inanimately. Sakura shook her head, sighing. "Well, uh, good luck! I'm sure you'll get a perfect score like you always do!" The girl said, going to off to her seat. Sakura moaned, and banged her head on the desk. "No. No. No. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Kinomoto… put your books away please." Sensei instructed. Seeing as that Sakura was not walking up from her terrible nightmare, she did what Sensei said. She got out her pencil, pen and eraser. There was nothing she could do about the test now. If she was going to fail, she was going to fail. She might as well just try her hardest and hope for an eighty. She had made her study notes the other day… she should be able to recall some information. She could do this. She could pass.

It may not be perfect, but Sakura had to work with what she had. She could freak about this later. Right now, she needed to focus on the test. She needed to do this. She needed for once, to be not perfect and just try the best she could. She hadn't prepared properly or thoroughly, and she was sure to take that into consideration when she got back this test's result. The Sensei passed out the test as silence fell upon the classroom. She quickly scribbled down her name and the date and began the test.

And even though Sakura had little hope that she was dreaming; she still prayed that she would wake up any second now as the minutes of the test ticked away.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"You survived the day, congrats, baby."

Sakura sighed, "Barely." As she stepped forward to his arms and closed the space between them. Sakura finally felt relieved. When she was in his arms, she felt like nothing could go wrong. And nothing would ever go wrong. Because he wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to her.

It was because in his arms, everything was perfect. She didn't have to worry about anything. She didn't have any stress to deal with, any regret she'd been troubled about. With Syaoran, nothing could ever go wrong. And even if it did, he'd tell her she was still the perfect girl that he had always wanted and would always want.

"Let's go home." Sakura said after awhile, letting go of him to close her locker. "Erm…" Syaoran trailed off, looking away from her. "What… what is it?" She asked, scrunching her face. "Um, I have practice today." He said, not daring to meet her in her eyes. "Practice…?" She said slowly. "Yeah..." he nodded. "So… skip it." She told him, feeling selfish. She had an exhausting day, and now he was going to ditch her? Uh, she didn't think so. Not this time. Any day but today.

"I can't. It's this last minute mandatory thing… since tomorrow is our game." He explained. Sakura sighed, suddenly feeling a sense of anger because he was betraying her. "I'm sorry, Saku. I don't want to, but Coach would probably kill me if I didn't show." He apologized. Sakura didn't answer him. "Sakura. I'll make it up to you, okay? Just… hang out at the library for a bit… alright? I'll come pick you up in an hour or so. Then we can do whatever you want… okay?" he offered, taking her hands into his. Sakura pouted.

She had counted on Syaoran to make her day better. She had relied on him to be there on her when she whined and complained about how her entire day had gone wrong. She had been waiting to tell him how miserable her life was. How miserable she was. She was waiting for him to reassure her and tell her that everything would be okay. She counted on him to tell her that her perfect life wasn't slipping away from her. She just wanted to be with him. He had this way of making everything better… and now he was leaving her?

"Baby, I know you're having a bad day. But don't worry. I'll be done soon okay?" He kissed her forehead. Finally and reluctantly, Sakura agreed. "Fine. But I'm going to the other library, that one has better selection." She said, referring to the library that was a block or so from the school. "You're just going to walk there?" he asked. Sakura nodded. It wasn't that far, Sakura walked there all the time. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Be careful, okay?" he ruffled her hair as she whined. "Later…" she bid goodbye. He turned around to head for the gym when she called out to him. "Syaoran… wait!"

He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Don't you need this?" she inquired, pulling on his shirt that she had on. Syaoran shook his head. "I can borrow one of the guy's extras." He replied, still walking backwards. A hundred push ups for any player that was late, and Sakura was going to make Syaoran very close to be doing a hundred push ups. Syaoran smiled at her, before making a run for it to the gym. "Wait, Syaoran!" she yelled out, chasing down the hallway with him. "What is it Sak—" Syaoran got cut off as Sakura had caught up to him and swung her arms around his neck, bringing her lips close to his so she could kiss him.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

Tomoyo had choir practice, so Sakura had no choice but walk to the library by herself. She didn't mind all that much, it wasn't too far away. She had walked to the library several times before. The librarian even knew her because that's how many times Sakura went to the library. Nothing ever went wrong. Nothing ever bad had happened to her. It was the_ library_, the only bad thing that could happen would be that the book she wanted would be checked out and she would have to be put on a waiting list. However something in the back of her mind felt like something was going to go wrong.

It was cloudy. And that scared Sakura more than anything.

She just had this stray feeling that it was going to rain on her. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong today. And looking up at the sky, Sakura had a very good feeling that it would rain any moment now. She moved quickly through the sidewalk, a heavy feeling upon her heart. 'Please don't rain, please don't rain, please don't rain.' She chanted in her head repetitively, truly hoping that she just didn't jinx herself.

And as on cue, it started to rain. "Shit!" she cursed, making yet another run for the second time that day. "Now what?!" she said out loud as she ran. "First I get a ninety-nine on my math test. I'm late… for the first time in my entire life… then I can't open my locker. I get chocolate milk spilt all over me, and the showers at school are freezing cold. I get a surprise History test, which for the first time ever I've mistaken the day in my perfect never lying planner. Only to be ditched by my boyfriend to be drenched in the rain. I'm for sure now! Things can't possibly get any worse!" she yelled out, talking to herself.

It was then the thunder roared, and the rain began to become harder. Luckily for Sakura, she was almost at the library. And soon she could be around her beloved books in the warm comfort of the library. That thought alone gave Sakura the least bit of comfort as she ran the last few bits to the library doors. Sakura felt a strange aura about the library, but didn't think about it as she just wanted to get inside and dry off. She pulled on the doors but they didn't open.

Sakura could have just died, right there, right then. She had forgotten the library wasn't open on Wednesdays.

Sakura ducked under the ledge so that she wouldn't get soaked. "Unbelievable." She banged her head against the wall, her knees finally giving away as she sunk to the ground. She saw the sky darken and lightning appeared. Sakura sighed, curling up into a protective ball with her arms around her knees. She watched the rain fall down into the increasingly forming puddles.

Sakura wondered why her life was suddenly all crumbling down. What had she ever done to deserve all this punishment? What awful terrible horrid thing had she ever done? Her life was supposed to be perfect. She had perfect grades, a perfect loving (excluding Touya) family, perfect friends, perfect talents and abilities, perfect boyfriend, perfect life. If you could define perfect, it would be defined exactly as Kinomoto Sakura. She was _the_ Kinomoto Sakura. The_** perfect**_ Kinomoto Sakura.

Or at least was.

Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes as she began to think of all the things that happened today. But she angrily wiped them away and stood up. She was going home. She had finally given up. Sakura stepped out into the rain, welcoming the cold rain drop on her. She walked about two steps before cowering back under the ledge. What was she thinking? Did she want to drown? Sakura sat back down as she continued to watch the rain, wondering whatever had she done to be in such a mess.

Finally when the rain had lightened up, Sakura decided that she wouldn't be too wet if she ran home. But what was the point? She'd probably just trip and fall right on her face. She sighed, getting up and started to walk home as the spit drizzled on her. The light mist felt nice and relaxing. It calmed her and for a brief moment she was able to forget all the bad things that had happened to her. The rain was nice.

But her moment was soon ruined as she noticed a huge gigantic puddle near the end of the curb. And just when Sakura glanced behind her and saw a car coming up close to her, at that instant, she just knew the car would run over the puddle, and she would get soaked with dirty rain puddle water. She just knew it would happen. So instead of making a run for it and risk slipping, she covered her face and braced herself for yet another icy shower that she never wanted. But it never came. Instead, the car just honked at her, scaring the living shit out of her.

The window of the front seat rolled down. Oh, now she was probably going to get kidnapped. Wonderful, just what she needed. He was probably some creepy, loser, desperate rapist. The light hair on her arms and legs, if there were any were definitely standing up. Maybe she could run away from the dude. She was a fast runner. And if he tried to jump her, she would bite him. Though the town had really had that much crime… but it was the worst day possible. Sakura needed to prepare herself for the worse, because that's exactly what would happen to her today. If it could go wrong, it would. Sakura flew through ideas in her head as how she could take down the freaky rapist dude.

But Sakura was thankful who she saw as an alternative.

"Get in the car, babe."

"No." She replied stubbornly, still a tinge upset that he had ditched her for practice.

"Sakura, seriously. You've already been soaked once today. Do you want to get sick?" he questioned, continuing to follow Sakura at a slow steady pace as she walked on the sidewalk. "I told you to wait at the library. You didn't have to walk home in the rain. You're already somewhat wet." He sighed.

"I don't care anymore. I give up!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing cynically. She welcomed the pouring rain as it continued to fall down and soak her.

"Give up on what? Baby, get in the car. Please." Syaoran pleaded. "Nope. I'm cursed. Something horrible might happen in there." Sakura decided, even though she didn't know how awful being in Syaoran's car would be. Though she was sure that something could and would go wrong.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know! But I'm just fine out here!" she groused.

"You're going to walk all the way home… in the rain?" He tried to hold back a smile. She could be so stubborn at times. But that was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. "I ran to school this morning." She protested.

"Saku, get in the car." He said, now in a worn-out voice.

"No." She refused. He had ditched her. She did not get into cars with ditchers. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

"How do you know that? You have no proof." She gave him an evil, suspicious look.

"Because I won't let anything bad happen to you." He promised.

Sakura froze, and her eyes began to water. She felt a wave of confused feelings overcome her. He just knew what to say and when to say it to get her to do anything he wanted. She let him talk her into getting into the car.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"Just think, the day is nearly over. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

Sakura smiled, "It's alright. Even if I'm cursed for the rest of my life, I'll manage somehow."

"And you've realized this when?" Syaoran questioned, smiling in return. Sakura shrugged. "When I'm with you, things aren't half as bad as they really are."

Syaoran laughed. Sakura was so cute sometimes.

"My life will be perfect. No matter what. I've already planned out my whole life. I can't get one awful, horrible, completely devastating day get me down. I need to be perfect. I'll finish high school, go to a great university… and suffer more years of schooling there. I'll then get a job, and work my way up to the top ranks. My job will be absolutely successful and perfect. Nothing can fail. Then I'll fall in love, and get married. I'll be rich, and maybe even have a kid or two. My life will be perfect. I'll have a warm pleasant home and a loving supportive husband. My life will be perfect. And nothing will ever go wrong." Sakura sighed. "Then what do you call today?" Syaoran inquired.

"An off day. Perfection is allowed off days. And that's what I call today. An off day." Sakura said. "And how many 'off' days does perfection allow?" Syaoran asked, trying not to laugh. She was so adorable when she was striving to be 'perfect'. "I'm not sure. As many as perfection needs to be perfect. I just hope it's an off _day_. And not an off _week_. But you never know… you cannot achieve perfection without a little rain…" Sakura trailed off. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure you're cursed, babe." Syaoran joked.

Sakura glared at him.

"I mean, all those things couldn't have possibly happened all in ONE day. How weird is that? One day, your life is perfect, the next you're ship out of luck. Doesn't make much sense to me… I think you should prepare for a long day tomorrow…" Syaoran warned teasingly, winking at her. Sakura groaned. Who was she kidding? He was probably right.

"Ughh, just shut up Syao-kun. I'm trying to convince myself otherwise. Maybe my life tomorrow will go back to normal! A girl can hope… Oh what the hell. Screw all that. My perfect life is over!" She moaned, herself and her hope depleting like a popped balloon.

"Tomorrow will be better." He encouraged.

"Doubtful." She scowled.

"Well, you'll always have me. Isn't that perfect enough?"

Sakura frowned and grunted. "Ugh. No. Where will **YOU** get me in life Syaoran?"

"Actually, I can get you a lot of places, Saku." He grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's not the point."

"Li Enterprise is a huge, powerful, and very influential company. I could easily get you a job in the top spots… My mother expects me to one day be presid--" "Shut up." She cut him off, seething. Syaoran tried not to laugh.

"To be honest, I think perfection is overrated. Well, in exception of my case of perfect."

"And what's your perfection?" she just had to ask.

He smirked, abruptly pulling her against him in a snug embrace. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. She opened her mouth to whine and protest when he leaned his head down to her neck, his breath hot and moist. Syaoran kissed her softly, nuzzling his face into her hair. He whispered into her ear,

"Perfection is defined, when your heart beats next to mine."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: This wasn't actually one of my one-shots that I had planned. This idea came to me when I got one of my tests back. It just popped into my head, because I'm known as a perfectionist. People always say to me, "She_ only _got a 99. I wish I got half the grades you're getting." While I'm freaking about that one percent I got wrong. I was trying to get at that perfection is overrated, and people should just take a step back and breathe. But I guess I don't really do that myself... well, I thought it was cute though. So I just kept writing it to finish it and came out with this. I hope you like it. It's not anything meaningful, just a random drabble with a happy ending. 

Look out for my other one-shots that are coming soon. They're more... indepth than this one is though.

-Aliaandraa


End file.
